Football
by Animefreak717500
Summary: My dream is to be the best quarterback in the world.I would love to get a scholarship doing this sport so I can have a better chance to make it in life. But the only way we can do that is if we can make it in to the top brand Sports Honorary for Boys. They can join if they are good enough during the audition rounds. Football is only for boys... this sucks. -Hinata


Animefreak

Okay just so you know the dem vest is a fashion jean sleeveless jackets that can be used to make your chest flat (I think). Therefore don't question about it.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto –Does anybody read these things?

I love football. It's my life. I can't live without it, but no matter how much I try to cover the fact that I'm lying to my friends, family, and me hurts the most. My mother always reminded me to always believe what is true to my heart…. but even my heart is lying to me.

WHISTLE!

My heart was pounding and breathing quicken. The closer I ran to the goal the faster I felt my legs go. Cheering surrounded me and it felt _**great**_. I took a time to look around me to take in this moment. I found my teammates following me watching my back, making sure that I'll remain untouched. I wish I could stay like this forever. I was now about ten yards to touch groun-

WHACK!

My body slammed down on the floor and after the impact I could hear the following *_**snap***_ on my leg. I yelped in pain as I noticed that this might be the last game I'll ever play in my life. Horror filled my body instead of the heart pounding excitement that I felt before. I laid there on the ground, not able to move my leg. I didn't notice how bad my injury was until I finally looked at my leg…. M-M-My bone!...It actually snapped in half and the bone was sticking out like it was nothing! Tears started to form in my eyes as the sharp pain finally got to me…. The pain was mentally and physically unbearable. I shouted and screamed for help. Blood was everywhere… My screaming fans looked at me with shame and suddenly started cheering for the opposite team. My love for my fans is no more…My dream career is crushed…My heart…is empty…

As the game was temporarily put on halt, things started to get fuzzy due to blood loss. But I was able to see the number of the player who tackled me down to my death hole…

_**97 **_

RRRIIINNNGGG!

I yanked my body up out of my horrid nightmare in cold sweat while looking around hoping and praying to God that it was all a dream. When I relied that everything was alright I sat there on my bed and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I peered at my flower clock that was hanging in my room. It was hard to see at first, but the numbers began to show its neon glow.

"5:45 a.m?" I tilted my head in confusion and looked closer.

_**Saturday…**_

Crap! Practice starts in fifteen more minutes! I kicked off my purple blankets and changed into the school's workout gear. **Wait**. My dem vest. Dang it all! I'll put it on later; no one should notice this during the dark. I quickly grabbed my football gear that was normally hanging on my door and went downstairs to wipe off her teeth with a washcloth and splashed some water on my face so I can look somewhat decent. I looked at my watch and I was quite please that it didn't take me quite as long as I expected. I did a little victory dance as I started my way to the school's football field.

Okay maybe I took a little bit longer then I expected. I'm one hour and thirty minutes late due to traffic.

"Where the Hell have you been Hyuuga?"

Our football coach is Mr. Hatake. He has some serious mood swings that sometimes scares the crap out of me sometimes.

"Ano-o, um… well you see I,"

AAwwww crap, the stuttering is kicking back in. It took me a long time to stop that!

Everyone (i.e my teammates) was quite amused by this that they slowed down their work out stations just to see what type of punishment I'll receive. I've done it all. Ran three laps around the school, and the school was huge! Hurdled five times back and forth the field, and boy that made my arms, legs, and back sore like heck! So now I'm just waiting for him to tell me to do something outrageous.

"You're going to change with the others", he stated.

"That's outrageous!"I quickly covered my mouth, and looked around embarrassedly.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard this. I couldn't tell him my secret that I'm a girl! Not even my closest friends know this.

"Okay…" I shrugged it off and pretended that everything was A-Okay!

This actually scares me because I've never change in front of any one besides my little sister, Hanabi. I took a deep a breath and talked some sense to myself. I need to come up with an idea…

After a whole day of training, the players were about to freshen up and change out of their sweaty clothing for the day. My idea is following as plan. I am going to go in there earlier than anyone else to change! Brilliant! Like a Boss! As I started to do my happy dance I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find both of my long time friends Sasuke and Naruto. Crap they might spoil my plan.

"Hey Hinata! Why aren't you talking to us? Are you feeling alright? You have been avoiding us all day!"

Naruto has always been a sweetheart every since we were kids. He's the type that worries over the smallest of things. As for Sasuke, he is quite the opposite. He keeps to himself most of the time at school, or we hung out at his house to play Call Of Duty.

All of a sudden I felt a hard impact on my head that was created by Sasuke.

"Hey what was that for!?" I glared at him and waited for his explanation.

"I said, are we still going to your house for the pool party for the football team!" shouted the raven haired boy. He was very out of character…

"Uh- yeah!" I answered, "Of course it's at 5:00 p.m!"

As we continue talking about upcoming events I forgot my plan! I quickly made an excuse to stop talking and change.

I ran into the bathroom stall and shut the door and locked it. I quickly slipped out of my workout clothes and quickly changed into my underwear. Okay… where's my bra? I stood on the toilet to see over the door, and there laid my SPONGEBOB BRA! It would be different if my bra was cuter, but Spongebob? That is dang right embarrassing.

Should I get it, should I not get it…. SHOULD I get it, SHOULDN'T I get it… Should I do it for the vine? NOPE! I put on the rest of my clean clothes on. It was regular shorts and a regular tank top and I finally grabbed my bag and covered my chest with my bag and did a retarded dash out the door. When I finally got out the door the guys were coming in. I was pretty fine with the situation until I heard,

"HEY LOOK! A NICE CUPPED BRA!"

I could hear quick feet stomping to one direction, and whistles and roaring laughter because of the Spongebob imprint on the cups.

Okay I'll do it for the vine.

I made another quick dash. Thank God I had the dem vest to keep them in place. But it kind of itches.. When I finally made it to where the grouped up men were at I pushed my way through the boys so I could go to the center. I finally made it there, and I founded Deidara standing gloating on how he found it first. This angered me.

He began to rub his face on them so I pip-slapped him.

Hard…

He looked at me in shock and touched his face in amazement. He could tell that it'll leave a small purple bruise. He then gave me a death look that could kill. Me and Deidara don't quite get along well and this really doesn't make anything better.

Everyone stopped and looked at me in shock. They were merely teenage boys doing what teenage boys would do…think perverted thoughts.

Darn I need to come up with something that'll make the air less tense.

"Uhh", I started "I guess I slapped the white off of you…"

That was lame. If these people actually laugh, God, they must be idio-

There was a sudden roar of laughter that filled the whole room.

What the Cheese doodle?

I had to make a lie, "STOP THAT! IT'S MY SISTER'S ,HANABI!"

This made everyone stare at Deidara like he was some child rapist. Most knew that Hanabi was at least eleven or twelve. More laughter filled the room.

This thankfully made Deidara blush rapidly while telling everyone that it's not funny. I relies that this was the best time to escape , and that was what I did. But I forgot the bra…

I finally reached my house I looked at my Spongbob watch that showed the time of 3:30 p.m. Okay it looks like I have some time to get my room ready. As I stepped in the house I found Hanabi on the computer doing homework in the dining room, and I found mom getting ready to cook for the cook out. It took me a long time to convince her to let 29 guys in the house to eat, and boy THAT was expensive. Most of the money that bought all the food mostly came out of my pocket since I was the one would mention this.

"Hey mom, hey butt face", I greeted.

"Hey bisexual cross-dresser that has little to no chance on getting a boyfriend", Hanabi respond back without glancing away from her screen.

What ?!

"MOM, YOU HEARD THAT RI.."

Our mother's era started to kick in. It was rather frightening! She has been giving us that look ever since we learned how to talk. She slowly raised her knife and started chopping uncontrollably fast, and while she was chopping she turned her face to both of us and stated the one thing that she always states when she is upset.

"_**Don't make mother upset, OKAY!"**_ we both stared at her and started nodding our head quickly.

As I started to make my way upstairs behind my mother I mouthed out , 'I'm straight like this!'. I traced a line with my finger to get my point straight. Then she mouthed back, 'I saw a curve…'. I giggled quietly and told her to get back to work.

As I finally got to my room I was finally at peace… Wait…my room… I looked around to find my girly things that was still hung up and set up. AW HOT BUNS! I decide to look my door and pretend that my room was the guest room. The guest room was pretty okay. Well it looked like a boy's room.

*DING DONG*

My heart speeds up. I looked outside my window to find multiple cars and trucks parked outside. There were also a lot of random students from our school bring in food or beach balls and a rectangular box. I ran down the steps to find my mom getting ready to leave to pick up my dad from the airport. He just recently called my mother that he came back earlier than expected. He was in Korea to do some business there for our cooperation.

She says her goodbyes to me and Hanabi and she drove off. When she left people started to enter the house but I stopped them and informed them to go around the house to the backyard to keep the house clean and tidy. They agreed and started to travel in the back. And that was when the party began. The music was suddenly put on max and the people that I actually invited tripled! Practically half of our grade came to party here, but things started to get out of hand. Females started undressing trying to skinny dip in the pool.

I literally had to keep telling them to stop but they wouldn't. Suddenly a group of teens started to open the door to the house, and Hanabi was in there. I had to tell them that no one is allowed to come in, but they didn't listen. What is wrong with these people? I lock the doors and started my way to the refrigerator to get some water. I got some and started to drink the refreshing goodness. I turned around so I could lean on the counter, and when I did I saw Deidara with Hanabi in the living room. HE WAS MEASURING HER BREAST SIZE WITH MY BRA! I spited out the water that I was about to shallow and quickly went up to him so I could stop this! I told Hanabi to go to her room and lock it.

"How did you get in the house?" I questioned.

"Where did you get this?" He questioned back while holding my bra.

"At Ross! It's HANABI'S!"

"Then how come when I measured her she wasn't the size of the bra?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I lied.

He looked hastily at me and gave me back my bra so I come supposedly return it to Hanabi. I gave a small thank you and went up stairs to my room.

Oh…. My …God. Never in my life was it this difficult to get my bra back! I need to relax and let loose… Maybe I should sit down outside and watch and monitor everyone to make sure they are doing nothing stupid. I began to take off my shirt and all of my clothes off so I can put on some summer clothes on. I put on my Spongebob underwear set and started doing weird poses in my mirror because I'm awesome like that. I heard a creak and saw a slight color of blonde. It was Deidara, in hand my water bottle that I didn't finish. His eyes are wide from shock…

He knows my secret…. and today and onwards ….I'll start to understand my heart.


End file.
